


Snow and Sunlight

by MugenYumeDansu



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bunny is a giant anthropomorphic rabbit, Cute, Humor, Humor and fluff ensues, Jack is a snow spirit, Japanese Folklore, Japanese spirits, Kitsune terrifies Bunny, M/M, Original Female Character (s) - Freeform, Romance, Spirits and spiritual creatures, and Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MugenYumeDansu/pseuds/MugenYumeDansu
Summary: Jack finds an Summer spirit that's injured and can't think of who else to take it to except Bunny.After that Jack and Bunny find themselves in the middle of a battle against a formidable enemy. One that wants the Summer spirit, and her family of other Japanese spirits dead.**Currently looking for a writing partner on this story.





	1. Prologue

**_December, somewhere in Canada_ **

 

Jack had just finished up his rounds in the area just north of Quebec, creating a medium sized snowstorm and setting it loose where it belonged, and was slowly making his way west across Canada, setting up the path of the arctic blast. He was having a great time, racing the Wind. He was swooping and diving and turning loop de loops in the air sending out snaps and sparks of icy lightning. His laughter was loud and very joyful.

And then out of nowhere a blast of silver light shot up out of the dense forest far ahead, close to the horizon. Jack pulled up short and watched as the blast of light dissipated. And then another replaced it, this one accompanied by a streak of red that curled around it like a streak of lightning spiraling around the main beam of pure white.

A few seconds later that too dissipated. Jack was floating there, a shocked look on his face for a few minutes. And then he spoke to the Wind.

"Let's go see what that was, Wind. I have the feeling someone might be in trouble." The Wind pushed him as they sped off toward where the blast had eminated.

When they reached the area it was clear exactly where the light had gone up through the trees. A large hole had been blasted up through the canopy, destroying several trees, leaving a large clearing in the middle of uninterrupted forest.

There was evidence of a struggle in a wide swath of broken tree limbs and destroyed patches in the leaves leading from the south straight to the massive clearing. It looked as if something big had stomped down through the tops of the trees, following something.

Jack landed at the top of one of these spots and inspected the limbs. They were broken and twisted and had burns across the bark in a strange pattern.

Along with the burns were scratches that looked to be claw marks. An uneasy feeling that had been building in him since he witnessed that blast of light took root in the pit of Jack's belly.

Something had been fighting. At least one very big and powerful something, and the least. Jack glanced toward the clearing. It was an unnatural wound in the forest.

He picked himself up and headed for that open spot that seemed to draw him.

He touched down on one of the less dessicated trees and inspected the whole clearing. The ground was torn up and burn marks littered the ground. Everything was in complete chaos. Nothing on the forest floor was intact. One large gouge was carved into the ground on the side opposite where Jack was resting and there were splatters of red covering those trees.

Jack's eyes went wide when they settled on a figure that rested at the base of a tree directly at the narrow end of the fissure.

He swopped down off his branch and went in for a closer look.

A small red fox lay on its side, breathing shallow and blood covering it. It's eyes were closed when Jack touched down and approached, but opened to peer up at him fearfully when he reached down to touch the poor beast. It flinched and bared it's teeth when Jack's hand made contact, but it was too injured to lash out. It was clear that the creature was dying.

A twinge of sadness hit Jack hard in the chest. He didn't want to see this beautiful creature die. His instincts were screaming at him to save the poor thing.

Making his, admittedly, most likely stupid decision, he shushed the animal and reached over, power flaring in his hand, and iced over the deep wounds in the fox's side and lifted it into his arms.

He knew someone who might be able to help, but he had to hurry. He looked down at the bundle of fur in his arms. It's bright gold eyes were open and looking right at him. There was something in the depths of that gaze, something far more intelligent than a normal animal had any right to be.

"I'm going to save you. I'm taking you to someone who can heal you, just hold on." He told it. The fox seemed to nod at his words, shocking him a little. It was clear that the fox was no ordinary creature, but most likely a spirit.

Determination took hold of the frostling, and he rose into the air, heading straight north. He called the Wind to speed his passage and headed for North's workshop.

 

* * *

 

 

Jack had arrived shortly at the North Pole. North himself had not even asked for an explanation as to why Jack had brought an injured fox to his home, but simply taken Jack into his private workroom and taken one of his portal orbs and opened a portal into the Burrow. Jack barely had time to say thank you before North was shoving him through.

"Go, Jack. Bunny will help better than I can." And then just like that, Jack had been deposited in the Burrow. No sooner than he had touched the ground, careful not to jostle the delicate cargo he held, then Aster came out the door of his house.

"What in the blazes--?" He asked as soon as he spotted the winter spirit. Or more importantly, what he was holding.

"It's a spirit, Bunny. It was injured in some kind of fight, and I think it's dieing, and I couldn't think of anyone else who might be able to heal it. Please Bunny--" Jack rushed out, but the rabbit was already ushering him into the house.

"Put it over there, let me get some things and I'll take a look." The gray furball told him, gesturing to a doorway.

When Jack stepped through he realized that it was Aster's bedroom, from the large round bed that sat at the front of the room. Jack went over and deposited the little fox on the bed, being careful not to hurt it any more than it already was. The ice on it's wounds was still there but blood had begun to ooze out around the edges.

Jack's chest twinged again at the sight.

Bunny bustled in carrying a bowl of water, some towels, and a bag containing bandages, herbs and a needle and thread.

He set it all on the desk across from the bed and came over to looked at the little spirit. He hummed and started examining the wounds.

"Oi, I need to see how bad this is, can you get rid of the ice for me, Frostbite?" He asked. Jack nodded and allowed the ice to melt. Fresh blood began oozing from the wounds and Aster reached over and grabbed a towel, dipped it in the water and began wiping away the blood. He rinsed the towel in the bowl of water and continued cleaning until the wounds weren't as matted with tacky blood and mud.

Jack had settled on the other side of the bed, watching or occasionally taking the bowl out and getting fresh water for Aster when he was asked.

Aster finished up washing the wounds and got a pretty good look at the extent of how bad the little fox was hurt.

There were four ragged gashes across it's left shoulder and another, slightly shallower set of gashes across it's ribs. There were two long gashes crossing the ones on it's ribs and trailing down to it's hips. These were the worst of them, seeing as they were along the creature's flank and seemed to be deeper than the rest.

Aster went for the needle and thread and had no sooner threaded the needle and attempted the first stitch than the fox's eyes snapped open and an unearthly keen rang out. Both Aster and Jack jumped back. The fox shrieked again and it's whole form shivered and changed.

Suddenly where an animal spirit had been only moments before there sat a very pale, very naked young woman. Instead of the keening wail that filled the air seconds before there was the high pitched scream of a woman. 

Both males watched wide eyes as the woman curled up on herself. And the long gashes in her pale skin were exactly where they had been when she'd been in fox form, now weeping fresh blood again.

"You're a bloody Kitsune." The stunned Pooka muttered.

The woman's head snapped up, golden eyes meeting spring green ones. Fear clouded them.

"Onegai tasukete..." The woman muttered in another language.


	2. Dawn

Aster and Jack were sitting at Aster's kitchen table, a cup of chamomile tea in Aster's paws. Jack was staring at Aster's bedroom door. Just beyond that door there was a sleeping woman.

The spirit that had originally been a fox when Jack had brought her to Bunny to save her was one of a very rare type of spirit. One that, from what Aster had told Jack, was supposed to have all died out nearly a century before when the Japanese had begun to lose faith in their native spirits. Apparently whole groups of spirits had died around that time. Very few Japanese spirits remained.

So it was both amazing and curious how the young woman on the other side of that door was alive, and wandering the Canadian forests that were so different from her native home. Aster sighed.

"How did you get yourself into this mess, ya drongo?" The giant rabbit asked. Jack shrugged.

"I was just up north doing my thing when this huge blast of light shot into the sky out of nowhere. And then it did it again, but with this weird red lightning kinda twisted around it. So I went to look and I found her. Of course I didn't know she was a 'she' to begin with. But I just had this feeling in my gut that I had to save her." Jack explained.

"Ya know, that sheila in there is really something. Kitsune were supposed to have been wiped out almost a century ago. There's no reason she should even exist at all." The rabbit told his companion. Jack nodded.

"Maybe there's a reason she's still around. We should ask her when she wakes up."

"Ya know, a wound like that won't heal very easily. Or very fast. And whatever went after her had poison in it's claws. I've put some herbs on it that should draw out the majority of the poison, but it's gonna severely hamper her healing. She's going to have to stay here for a while." Aster explained.

"So what do we do with her?" Jack asked.

"Well, I've got a spare room, but it'll take me a day or two to get a bed put in there. And then we have to convince her not to leave until she's healed up enough." The winter spirit looked back to the closed door.

"I'll stay with her while she's healing. Maybe I can convince her, since I'm the one that brought her here. I did promise I would help her. Maybe she'll trust me. Besides, there's something about her I can't put my finger on. It's drawing me to her." He ran a hand through his snowy hair.

The rabbit stayed silent, studying the boy before him. Jack didn't usually get attached like this. It was a little puzzling.

Just then a sound came from the bedroom. The sound of distress.

Jack was up and at the door before Aster could blink. It was clear to the Pooka that something was pulling the young spirit toward the young woman. A twinge went through Aster at the thought. He shook his head and forced it down. These feelings would only get in the way. The Pooka headed for the door right behind his young friend.

Jack opened the door and moved to stand against the wall, staff propped against his shoulder.

The young woman was sitting up in the bed, sheets wrapped tight around her chest.

Aster looked her over, assessing the wrappings around her wounds. They looked undisturbed, so he stepped closer reaching out to calm the woman down. It was clear that she was scared, fear twisting her features and reflecting in her eyes.

"It's alright. Yer safe here." He told her, letting some of his healing magic blossom and wash over her. She calmed considerably. Then she spoke.

"Naze watashi wa koko ni iru nodesu ka?" Aster shook his head.

"I'm sorry sheila, I don't understand Japanese. Do ya speak English?" He asked her.

She sighed and glanced over at Jack before looking back to Aster.

"W-why am I here?" Her voice was heavily accented.

"There we go. You're here 'cause Jack found ya out in the woods, dying. He brought ya to me to heal ya. Can ya tell us what happened? Or who ya were fighting with out there?" He was gentle with her. Her face clouded over with a grim expression.

"Kurai seishin. Evil spirit. It tried to eat me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, I'm making an announcement on several of my stories about this, but I'm looking for a writing partner (or partners) for this and several other stories.
> 
> I've got so much inspiration, and plans aplenty, bit I am struggling with other bits, and my previous writing partner and I had a falling out a few years ago, and things have been pretty slow since.
> 
> So I figured that now is a good time to ask around and see about making a few new connections and maybe get some of these older stories out there, and maybe finish a few of them up.
> 
> So if you may be interested, please let me know, we can exchange info and start working on these.
> 
> Thanks! ~Mugen
> 
> *Serious inquirers only, please.


End file.
